


Star Wars prompt stories

by laridian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: Will be updated as/when they get written. Prompt stories from Tumblr (the-laridian) and Pillowfort (Laridian).
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Star Wars prompt stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for [michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/), Kiss Me Because Reasons, on Tumblr.

"So what you're saying is," Han drawled, "that you're too busy to kiss me."

"Yes, actually, I am." Leia didn't look up from her work. "I'm still a senator, Han."

"A senator who can't take five seconds from her work for a good kiss?"

"A good kiss would take longer than five seconds," she said, but she was smirking. "Oh, wait, this is you we're talking about."

"Five seconds is just the warmup. You won't want to go back to work after those five seconds."

"Then I definitely can't afford to take the time to kiss you. I have work to do."

The man could lounge like a vankat when he felt like it, and be just as distracting. At least he didn't try to lie on the keyboard. This time.

"You'd rather do boring old work than - "

"Fine." She turned and kissed him, counting out five seconds in her head, making them generous just to be safe. Then she let go. "There. You had your kiss. Now let me work."

"Aw." Han leaned over her shoulders and hugged her. "That's all?"

"Han, if you don't let me finish this, that will be all for the next two days. I mean it."


End file.
